My Heart Will Go On
by JGirl724
Summary: Antonia is a Roman Princess. Jasper is a slave from Gaul. Antonia saved Jasper's life in the Colosseum because of a connection. The same connection is real for Jasper and when the fall for each other what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Romanorum Mancipium Venalicium

**Antonia's POV**

"Antonia, come on," Quintia called. Quintia was one of my best friends and being the daughter of Trajan, the thirteenth emperor of Rome, I didn't have many. My father's associates had just went to the slave market. In the end almost all of the slaves bought went to the gladiator tournaments and this year I was supposed to be the editor.

"I'm coming," I said running down. We went down to the garden and sat under an olive tree. The knew slaves walked by and stared down.

"I hate slaves, they're so smelly," Quintia said, pinching her nose.

"Yeah," I stopped when I saw him. He had honey hair and blue eyes. He looked at me with sad eyes. The whip cracked and hit him in the back. He kept walking and looked down. I hoped that he wouldn't become a gladiator, but I knew he would.

"Come on, I want to go to the forum." I nodded and we walked there. We got food and bought other things. Quintia just bought jewelry. My thoughts were all on the new mystery slave. He was tall and lean, but he was a slave. If I fell in love with a slave my father would kill me. Publically execute me.

"Antonia, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," I said, shaking it off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." I walked back to the palace and sat in my room, reading Homer. I loved reading, especially Greek literature. Against my father's wishes, I always read them. He always said that I should be more Roman, whatever that meant. I sat near the window and looked out. I saw him and smiled.

**Jasper's POV**

Please tell me I didn't have a crush Emperor's daughters. What was it that made me get whipped, for one glance? One needed look. I needed to see her brunette hair hanging down one side and her beautiful golden eyes. She was worth being whipped, worth being walked hundreds of miles to Rome. That night I sat in the cramped one room h̶o̶u̶s̶e̶, I didn't even know what to call it but it certainly wasn't a house, with my brother-in-law, Emmett and Edward, and my father-in-law, Carlisle. Carlisle made sure that their wives and Edward's daughter were able to flee.

"You were looking at the emperor's daughter," Edward whispered.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

"I'm really hoping you _don't _have a crush on her."

"And if I do?" Edward wasn't my favorite Cullen family member.

"She's Roman."

"And we're Gauls." He looked at me with disgust.

"Guys," Emmett interjected, "Stop."

"Well, maybe-" Edward started but Carlisle stopped him.

"It doesn't matter, the last thing we need is to hate each other. We need to stick together." We all nodded. Edward stormed off, but there wasn't far he could go. _Baby, _I thought, _You lost your wife who you've known for three years, I lost my twin who I've known for all of my nineteen years._

"So was Edward right," Emmett asked, sitting next to me. He was my favorite Cullen member.

"I'm not sure," I responded. I looked out the window and saw her. She was looking around the grounds. I smiled when I saw her. She looked even more beautiful without makeup.

"I think I know the answer."

"How do you know?"

"I was the same when I met your twin." He got up and walked away.

*****What do you think? It's different, I know. Review please and tell me what you think. Luv you all*****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In gladiator scriptor ludo

**Antonia's POV**

Today I was to be the editor to one of the bloody matches that I hated. How the people like this so called entertainment was over my head. I was dressed in a traditional Roman outfit. My father was in front of me with his adopted son Hadrian. He always wanted a son but he killed my mother after I was born, but he didn't kill me. My father and Hadrian always pranced around in front of the people. Claiming that they made Rome great. I'm glad that no one ever paid attention to me. It gave the privacy that the rest of my family didn't get.

We made our way to the Colosseum and got a glimpse of one of the competitors. He stood about 6' 6" and had topaz eyes. He had dark curly hair and a sad look upon is face. We walked in and sat in the royal box. This was a wasted day that I could have been walking around Rome but instead I was here.

The day started with exotic animals out of Africa fighting to the death. By the end of the animals fighting the stench of death was so prominent in the air it was almost unbearable. Then the gladiators fought them. In the end about 90 animals died and 3 gladiators. Then my least favorite part, man vs. man.

Today there would be four fights. The first came out. He was about 6 foot and had platinum blond hair with topaz eyes. He put up a good fight but one of the senators decided he was to be killed. He was stabbed in the neck by his opponent. As he was stabbed he placed his hand over his heart as if to say _I love you _to someone.

The next was the man we saw before. Even though I thought his size would prove useful it didn't. He was much too weak. Trajan decided he was to be killed, too. He was stabbed in the heart and I saw him mouth move as if he was saying something. It was _I Love You, Rose. _It felt like a knife in my heart when I realized what he said.

The next one came out. He was a little shorter than the previous but was still tall. He had bronze hair and hazel eyes. He put up a great fight but he too was weak. Hadrian thought he wasn't worthy and he too was stabbed in the heart. I looked closely and saw a single tear drip down his cheek.

Then the final gladiator came out. He had honey blond hair and blue eyes. It was him. I took in a quiet, sharp gasp. I didn't know his name but there was something about him. It was as if there was a connection that drew me to him. He put up a fight and in the end he was on the ground with blood seeping out of his cheek. I stood up and he looked at me with pleading eyes. He raised the index finger on his left sign, asking for mercy. I stuck out my right fist with my thumb to the sign. I raised my thumb up, showing that he was to be spared. He smiled and I sat down. The crowd was having a fit but I didn't care. Trajan, Hadrian and the senator looked at me with disappointing eyes.

When we got back to that palace Trajan took me to a room alone and threw me onto to the couch.

"You were supposed to make sure he was killed," my father hissed.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered.

"_Sorry_" He slapped me across the face.

"If the crowd wants them killed, then you make sure they're killed."

"Okay, it was my first time, I didn't know..."

"Well now you do." I went to get up but he slammed me against the wall, causing me to cut my cheek. "If that ever happens again, I'll make sure I kill you myself." He sauntered out of the room as I clutched my cheek, running to my room. I looked in by mirror and saw the cut. It had started to stop bleeding but face was puffy. I put on my night clothes and laid on my bed.

I awoke to a wolf's howl. It was late and a cool summer night. I got up and slowly made my way outside to take a walk. I walked through the garden and bumped into someone. It was him.

"My apologizes," he said, helping me up.

"Don't worry about it," I dusted myself off and smiled.

"Thank you, for showing me mercy, Miss-"

"Call me Antonia and it was no problem Mr-"

"Call me Jasper."

"Well then, Jasper."

"Yes, I only wish it was you deciding the fate of my family."

"That was your family."

"They were my twin's husband and his family."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"As am I."

"Is your twin's name Rose."

"Yes, Rose is short for Rosalie, why?"

"Because one of the gladiators said I love you, Rose."

"That was her husband."

"And the others were..."

"His father and brother."

"Oh, again, I'm truly sorry about your family."

"What have you to be sorry about?"

"I'm sorry because I have to sit there and watch families die, including yours"

"You have to be the nicest Roman I've ever met."

"Thank you. My father tells me that Gauls are savages but you aren't"

"Thank you, Antonia." I loved the way he said my name. How he stressed the o. I smiled.

"How did you hear him?"

"Hear who?"

"My brother-in-law when he said I Love You, Rose. How did you hear him?"

"I didn't, I'm very good at reading lips." He smiled and looked at my cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"Oh, nothing." I didn't want to tell him about my father and our _talk. _He reached out his arm and let his thumb graze over the cut.

"It's not nothing. Who did this to you?"

"My father."

"Why?"

"Because I spared you."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do, if you hadn't spared me then it wouldn't have happened."

"Trust me my mother got worse."

"What do you mean?"

"He killed my mother because he wanted a son."

"What about the heir he named."

"Adopted."

"Oh."

"Would you like to walk with me?"

"No Roman has treated me like an equal."

"I'm not like most Romans, so is that a yes or no?"

"A yes." We walked around the garden and talked. I learned about what life was like for him in Gaul and I told him about my life in Rome. He walked me to the palace later.

"I shall see you soon, Jasper."

"It would be an honor, Antonia." I smiled and made my way back to my room. I laid in my bed and fell asleep, dreaming about him.

*****Tell me what you think. I know I killed off Carlisle, Edward and Emmett so don't hate me. A few things I need to settle;**

**1st: Disclaimer-All twilight characters belong to Miss Meyer**

**2nd: Antonia is fictional, I repeat, Trajan never had a daughter, but he did adopt Hadrian to be his heir so Hadrian and Trajan were actual Roman Emperors but Antonia never existed**

**Hey who can tell me what language I named the chapters in*********


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dic modo sentis?

**Jasper's POV**

I walked from the palace to the one room slave house. I walked in grinning like a fool. I knew Emmett would've made fun of me and if Edward saw me then he would call me an idiot. Carlilse would've had said to be careful and that he was happy for me. As I walked in I saw that I was alone. I sat down and realized that I had no family. My sister was a widow and my niece was fatherless. My parents were dead and Carlisle was the closets thing I had to a father. Then another realization came to me, she was a princess and I was a slave. She was supposed to kill me. Did she feel the same way? Probably not. It was probably only me who felt that way about her. I looked out my window and saw her silhouette in the window. There was just enough light to see her.

**Antonia's POV**

I awoke the next to the sun shining through the window. I smiled as I got up and put on a short tunic. I walked downstairs and saw my father and Hadrian at the table eating a breakfast. I grabbed an apple and started to make my way out of the house but was stopped.

"Are you going somewhere?" Trajan asked.

"Out for a walk," I answered.

"Where?"

"To the forum, why?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid like yesterday." I took a deep breath and walked out. I went to the woods and walked around. I made my way to the farm and saw him. He didn't have a shirt on and up until now I didn't realize how muscular he was. His blond hair had some dust in it and I could see the sweat on his back. I saw the cuts that the gladiators gave him in the Colosseum across his chest. He was doing the back breaking work that, up until now, I hadn't realized how hard it was. I watched him work and then made my way back to the palace. I walked into my room and read. The day went by quickly and soon sunset came. My father retired to his room and Hadrian started to make his way to Sicily. I went outside, hoping I would see him.

"Miss Antonia, what are you doing out here?" one of the slave keepers asked. I turned around and saw he was in charge of Jasper, among others.

"I'm just going out for a walk."

"Does your father-"

"My father doesn't need to know what I'm doing every minute of every day," I snapped and walked off. My brunette hair was slapping my back gently as I went to the woods. I made my way to a meadow and laid down in the grass. I watched the sun set over the forest and the stars slowly come up. At one point I fell asleep but was awoken by footsteps. I sat up and saw Jasper walking over.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said, standing next to me.

"It's okay, you didn't."

"May I sit?"

"Of course." I patted the spot next to me and he sat down.

"How have you've been?"

"I've been well, how about you?"

"Good." There was a moment of silence.

"I saw you working today."

"Really."

"Yes, I didn't realize how hard the work was."

"Yes well that is the life I have."

"Yes."

"At least you have a good life."

"Hardly."

"What do you mean? You're the child of the Roman emperor."

"Yeah, I'm the emperor's ignored and hated child."

"Why are you hated?"

"Because I _defied the people _and I have to _learn to rule_"

"You defied the people by sparing me." I nodded.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"But you have to promise you will listen."

"Okay."

"I think...i think that I'm starting to...um...like"

"Me." He cocked one eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's stupid, I mean-" he put a finger to my lips.

"I don't think it's stupid. I think that I feel the same way about you." I smiled and he brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"How are we supposed to be together?" He pondered for a second.

"We'll meet here, ever night."

"Promise."

"I promise, Antonia." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and we watched the stars. My world felt right with Jasper. Even though he was a Gaul and I was a Roman. Even though he was a slave and I was the daughter of an emperor. With him none of that mattered.

"What if someone finds out, about us?" I asked.

"Don't worry, all that matters is right here and right now." He turned me to face him and continued, "If someone finds out then we deal with it when it comes. Okay?" I nodded and he slowly leaned towards me as I tilted my chin. His lips pressed against mine. His lips were soft and the kiss was sweet. He pulled away and walked me to the palace. After giving me another kiss, I carefully went inside and watched him walk back to his slave house. I smiled and went to my room to sleep.

*****Private Message Me if you know the language*****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cur tam difficile esse?

**Jasper's POV**

The next I carefully made my way out to the meadow the next night. All my thoughts were all on Antonia. I was so happy that she felt the same way about me. I can't believe that she, a Roman princess, fell in love with me, a slave from Gaul. I made my way to the meadow and saw her sitting on a rock. Her hair was blowing in the breeze. She looked so beautiful. I walked up behind her and hopped on the rock.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Hey." She turned to me and I saw a cut over her left brow. She noticed me staring at it and turned away. I slipped my hand under her chin and turned her head to me.

"It's nothing, Jasper."

"No it's not, who did this to you?"

"Hadrian, he never liked me and after the incident at the Colosseum, he hated me even more."

"I wish there was something I could do."

"What would you do? March into the palace, punch the emperor and his successor."

"Something like that."

"You wouldn't even make it into the palace before the guards got to you."

"True." I kissed her forehead.

"I wish this wasn't so hard."

"No one ever said it was going to be easy." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder and I kissed her hair.

"But who knew it was going to be hard."

"Social classes, darling'. Those two words are why it's so hard for us."

"But when other people are around, I can't even acknowledge you, no matter how much I want to run up and hug you."

"You aren't alone, darling'." She looked up at me and smiled. I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were soft and her breath was sweet. Our lips molded together in the kiss. Her hands were buried in my untidy hair while mine were resting on the small of her back. We pulled away, grinning like fools. I brushed a strand of her curly brunette hair behind her ear. She buried her head in the crook of my neck and I leaned my head on hers. We stayed like that.

"What if it was the other way around?" she asked, sitting up.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I was the slave and you were the emperor's son? Would you still love me."

"As much as I do now. No matter if it were the other way around, if you were a Gaul or if I was Roman. I would still love you." She smiled. I laid back on the rock and she curled up next to me. It felt so right having her next to me. I knew that if I could, I would stay with her. Every moment of every day. I needed her, I needed to see her smile. I didn't care how hard this was, we were going to make it work, no matter what.

"I love you, Antonia."

"I love you, too." She looked up at me and her caught on the leather rope with three wedding rings on it. I had put them on there, knowing exactly which one had belonged to each Cullen.

"They were my families. The one's from the Colosseum."

"You're keeping them close to your heart."

"To keep there memory alive."

"Are you going to try to give them to their wives?"

"As hard as I can."

"I know you will." I smiled and kissed her forehead. I pulled her closer to me and she laid her head on my chest. We stayed like that for a while and then I walked her to the palace. She hugged me and I returned the hug graciously.

"I love you, Jasper," she said.

"I love you too Antonia." She carefully walked in and I made my was back to my house. I fingered Carlisle's wedding ring as I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Te sordida paulo cunnus

**Antonia's POV**

I woke up the next day and went downstairs. Before I went into the dining hall I took a deep breath. I walked in and sat down. Hadrian was having a discussion with one of the senators about capturing another land. _As if our empire wasn't big enough _I thought. Trajan was occasionally popping into that conversation. One of the guards was giving me a death glare. I focused on eating my apple and saw him walk over to Hadrian. He whispered something in his ear and then Hadrian looked at me. Hadrian got up and motioned for the guard to follow. I got up and went outside. I walked around for a while and then plopped down against a tree. After this mornings breakfast incident I needed some relaxation. I fell asleep and by the time the guard came it was mid-afternoon.

"Hadrian would like to see you," he said.

"Fine." I got up and followed him. I made my inside the palace and to his room. He excused the guard and looked at me.

"How long?" he asked.

"How long what?" I countered.

"How long have you been seeing that slave?" Shit.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb Antonia Lucia." I cringed at the use of my full name. "I saw you two together last night."

"I'm not playing dumb, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

"You dirty little slut!" He slapped me across the face, opening the cut from the night before.

"I'm not a slut and I wasn't with him. He's a Gaul, why would I want to be with someone like that?" On the inside I cringed at the words that had just came out of my mouth yet on the outside I looked pissed.

"So you wouldn't be mad if I had him executed." I had to make sure I kept my face without emotion.

"No but I would advise against it."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is one of the few slaves that actually works."

"True, then how do you explain the guard who saw you two together."

"I don't know. Either he was lying or the moon light was playing tricks on his eyes."

"I guess," he said slowly. I knew he didn't believe me.

"If you want to keep a guard at my side then do it."

"Fine. Remus!" A guard came in. Of course it was the kiss ass one.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"I want you to shadow Antonia for a week. Report back to me at the end of the week."

"Yes, sir." I walked out of the room, Remus following closely behind. I walked up to my room and looked at the cut.

"Shit," I muttered. I took a cloth and dabbed at the blood that was dripping on my eyebrow. Remus was standing at my doorway. I gave him the death glare and he stood in front of the door as I shut it. Once I was cleaned up, I sat on my bed and took out _The Iliad. _My all time favorite book. I sat and read until there wasn't anymore light. I fell asleep knowing one thing. I was Jasper hated me now.

**Jasper's POV**

I made my way to the meadow, excited to see Antonia. I got there she was no where to be seen. I sat on the rock where we were the night before and waited. I waited for an hour and a half but she never showed. I sighed as I made my way back to the one room. I lie awake that night, thinking about her.

"I knew it was to go to be true," I said as I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Quid ad promissionem, Antonia?

**Jasper's POV**

I hadn't been to the meadow in three days. It had been a week since I last saw Antonia. My thoughts were constantly on her. The hot Roman sun was beating down on my naked back. Sweat was beading off my brow as I did the back breaking work required as a slave. Maybe she never loved. Maybe she was only doing it as a joke. _Are you really that stupid, Jasper Hale. _That fucking little voice was going to be the death of me. I was going to go there tonight, if she wasn't there then I...i don't what I'll do but I'll do something. _Yeah, right. _I let out an annoyed breath and went back to work. About an hour later she floated by, she was wearing a blue dress with one sleeve. She had gold sandals on and didn't take one glance. As I looked at her she had her infamous smile on. She walked to the garden and sat near a huge oak. She opened up a book and sat there, engrossed in her book. It was the _Odyssey _by Homer_._ One of my personal favorites too. I went back to work thinking about her.

That night I went to the meadow. I walked to the middle and stood there. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. I looked up at the stars and sighed. The bushes rustled and I looked nervously to where the noise was coming from. I knew that if I was caught I would get whipped more times than I could count. Out came a beautiful Antonia with a stick in her hair. She smiled at me and walked over to me. I was mad at her, but her smile seemed to make that melt away. She flung her arms around my neck and hugged her back graciously.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. I pulled her closer and then whispered in her hair.

"What happened to our promise, Antonia?" She pulled away and my eyes darted to the cut on her brow. It looked fresher.

"Hadrian happened."

"What do you mean?"

"A guard saw us here and told Hadrian. I had to lie and I said things that I wish I never said about you." Tears started falling down her cheeks. I used my thumbs to wipe them and I looked at her beautiful golden eyes.

"It's okay, is that why you couldn't come?" She nodded and I pulled her into my chest. She sobbed into my shirt but soon she stopped.

"I found a new place today."

"Well then, lead us." I followed her through the woods. Soon we ended up at a waterfall. She smiled at me as I took in the scenery. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You never cease to amaze me." She smiled at my compliment and I brought my lips to hers. Her breath was so sweet, like cinnamon. Our lips molded together and her arms wrapped around my neck. Whenever I kissed her, I always wanted more but I didn't want to push. I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip and I eagerly let her in. Out tongues fought for dominance until I won. I felt my back against a tree and I slowly sat down with her legs straddling my lap. I pulled her closer to me. Soon we pulled away, gasping for air.

"We should do that more often," she said.

"Agreed." She laid her head on my shoulder and I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Antonia." I kissed the top of her hair softly. We walked back to the palace. This time I made sure I only went to the tree line.

"Be careful around Hadrian," I said firmly.

"I will, the waterfall tomorrow?"

"Of course." I kissed her gently and watched her walk away. I made my way back to the one room and laid down on my bed, thinking about her. "Antonia, you are going to make me crazy."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Eat ad Colosseum

**Antonia's POV**

I awoke the next day and dressed in a short white chiffon. I walked past Hadrian's room.

"Antonia, can I talked to you?" he asked. I nodded and walked in.

"What?"

"I wanted to apologize, I've been way out of line lately."

"It's okay."

"And what I said about you last week. About you being a slut, I'm truly sorry." _Yeah right._

"Don't worry." I walked about the grounds, taking in nature, I walked to the waterfall and dipped my feet in the water. It was cool and refreshing. Chills flew up my spine when they went in but I soon relaxed. I wanted to stay there all day but I knew I couldn't. I soon got up and went back to the palace to get another book. I passed by Trajan's office and heard them whispering.

"Are you sure, Hadrian?"

"I'm positive, I followed her last night and saw her with the Gaul."

"So what do you propose we do?"

"I say we put him back in the Colosseum and let myself be editor."

"And you are to make sure he is killed."

"Yes."

"Alright." I quickly ran to my room as I heard them coming out. Hadrian had followed me. He saw me making out with Jasper. He's going to put Jasper back in the Colosseum. He was going to have Jasper killed. I looked out the window and saw him working in the fields. He was right. Running away did sound like a good idea.

That night I sprinted to the waterfall. He turned around and tackled him with a hug.

"Hey," he said. He pulled away and saw my tear streaked face. "What's wrong?"

"Hadrian, followed us last night and he told Trajan and now he's going to put you back in the Colosseum and he is going to have you killed and I can't let that happen to you." He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest. I knew he was trying to take it all in.

"We are going to leave," he said.

"Now?"

"Yes, I don't want to stay in this fucking place anymore with these bitch ass Romans. They're all alike. Selfish and idiotic." I let out a sharp gasp. He soon realized what he said.

"I'm glad I got to know what you thought of me."

"Antonia-"

"Maybe what I said about you to Hadrian was true." I started to make my way back to the palace.

"Antonia, I didn't mean it about." He grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Then why did you say _all Romans_?"

"Because all the Romans I had met, were selfish and only thought about themselves. Then I met you. You, Antonia, are the smartest and most caring person I have ever met." His hand went to my chin and he lifted it. Soon I was looking into his topaz eyes. "can you forgive me?"

"Of course." He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Like I said before, if you want to come with me, I'm leaving Rome."

"But, what about Hadrian? He'll have us hunted."

"Antonia," he sighed, "I want to be with you and we can't be together here. We'll never be together here."

"Alright."

"Really?"

"Yes, lead the way."

"Come on." He extended his hand and I took it. We walked for so long. Jasper didn't want to stop because he knew that people would be searching for him. Soon the sun started to rise and we stopped.

"Why don't you take a nap, darlin'," he said, sitting down.

"Alright."

"I'm sorry about not letting you take a break. It's just that I wanted to cover as much ground as we could."

"It's okay." I sat down next to him. He patted his leg and I laid my head on it. He ran his hand through my hair. His fingers occasionally getting stuck in the tangled mess. I fell asleep and I awoke to my stomach growling. I looked up and saw he was asleep. His head was resting on the tree and he looked adorable. I got up and walked around. I found an apple tree and grabbed a few. When I got back, Jasper was standing up.

"Sorry," I said, "I got hungry."

"Don't worry." I handed him an apple and he ate it. I bit into mine. It was sweet and juicy. We sat down and watched the sun.

****OMG. Hadrian found out. Jasper and Antonia ran away. What's going to happen. And by the way the language that the chapter titles are in is Latin. That's what the Romans spoke****


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Quod Nocte, Quod Gloriosa Nocte

**Jasper's POV**

I still couldn't believe that Antonia and I ran away. Right now we were probably somewhere along the north of the Tiber River. I knew that we had a long way to go but I was with Antonia. Her head rested on my legs as I watched her sleep. I knew she was tired from the past few nights. We had been covering so much ground in the past few days that I had no idea how she kept going. In the past few days she whined once. She was amazing. She slowly started to stir and soon she rolled over to look at me.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," I said.

"Hey Prince Charming." I smiled and kissed her.

"We're alive."

"And together."

"Damn, I smell."

"You can always go take a bath in the river."

"Sure, as long as you don't peek." She stood up and so did I. My 6' 3" height towered over her 5' 1" figure.

"I can't make any promises." She laughed and walked over to the river. I sat back down against the tree. It was so hard not to look at her. When I finally looked over at her, she was in the water and she looked amazing. She turned her head around and saw me looking at me. I couldn't take my eye off her. She smiled and turned back around. I got up and walked over to the river. I took off my clothes and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

**Antonia's POV**

I knew he would come in. He gently kissed my neck and I arched it in pleasure.

"Jasper," I moaned. I turned around and kissed him full on the lips. He pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my hands around his neck as his explored my body. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I granted entrance. Our tongues fought for domination until his won. He lifted my up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly walked us to land and laid my down on top of his clothes. He pulled away and looked at me. His beautiful topaz eyes piercing my golden ones.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes," I breathed and he claimed my lips once again. I knew I was wet. Mostly from myself, not the river. He placed kisses gently down my jaw and to my neck, leaving a trail of fire where they were. I left a trail up to my ear.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you, too." His rough hands caressed my curves. He slowly entered me and I gasped, taking in his length. He kissed down my collar bone and kissed my breasts. My nails reflexively dug into his back. I gasped as he pumped into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He buried his face in my neck as he finished. I ran my hands through his messy blond hair. Our breathing was ragged. He rolled on his side and pulled me to him. I breathed in his scent. It was a woodsy scent. Almost like pine trees. He wrapped his strong arms around me and we fell asleep. I always felt safe when I was with him. Like social classes diapered. When I was with him nothing matter. I wasn't a Roman and he wasn't a Gaul. We were just a girl and a boy who were in love.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Romanos

**Jasper's POV**

I awoke the next day with Antonia curled up against my chest. Our legs were entwined together and my arms was around her. I watched as the sunlight fell upon her beautiful face. I looked up. It was the next day. I got up and put my clothes back on. No matter how much I wanted to stay with her like that forever, I knew I couldn't. The Romans were probably already on our trail. I walked around and found some fruit. I ate some and left a few pieces for her. I watched as she gently stirred. She blinked open her eyes and looked at me. I smiled and so did she.

"Morning," she said, in her angelic voice.

"Morning," I replied. She got up and put on her chiffon. She wiped the dirt off and I motioned for her to come over. She sat on my lap and grabbed a piece of fruit. I wrapped my arms around her waist and watched her eat.

"Last night was amazing," I said.

"It was."

"We are going to have to get going though."

"I know, I wish that they weren't tracking us."

"Me too, darlin',"

"Well, let's get going." I nodded and soon we were off. It was a great trip, until we heard marching.

"Shit," I whispered and pulled Antonia with me into the underbrush. We waited. I saw the marching of the army. They were on our trail.

"Which way do you think they went, Hadrian?" Antonia gasped and I put my hand over her mouth.

"Straight ahead. They're probably heading to Macedonia," another voice said. They marched away and we waited there a little it after. I slid out and helped her out.

"He's leading them," she said.

"Yes, but it's okay."

"How?"

"We know where they're are heading. And plus, my plan was to cross the Alps."

"You're a genius, Jasper."

"Thank you." We made our way there. We kept walking for a week. Then we finally saw the Alps. I looked at Antonia and she looked at me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hers went around my neck. I kissed her and she kissed back. The kiss grew hot and passionate until I pulled away.

"We're not free yet," I said. She nodded.

"But we almost are." The trek over the Alps took about 3 days, then we were free. When we stepped across the border it was as if a giant weight had been lifted off our shoulders. I walked to Antonia and kissed her. She kissed back, just as passionately and my arms snaked around her waist. Hers went around my neck and I picked her up. I pulled away, still holding her, and said, "Now, we're free."

The next few years we were together. It turned out I had got her pregnant and so then we had a beautiful baby boy. It didn't matter about her social class, but that we were together.

****Sorry guys, I kinda lost interest. I'm going to start another crossover. SOOOOOOOO, please read it****


	10. Lyrics

My Heart Will Go On By: Celine Dion (From _Titanic_)

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you, go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you, go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'til we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
(Mmhmm)

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on


End file.
